UnFortunate Misunderstanding
by Bewinha
Summary: Yuri is about to go to Sora and make her his. But something happens and he knocks at the wrong door. Probably the first Yuri/Mia!
1. Chapter 1

Alert: This is a Lemon!

Well, I think that I'm probably the first to do a fic about this two. Mia is my favorite girl from Kaleido so I thought she deserved a good oneshot, as for Yuri, he's just too gorgeous to pass up.

Also this is my very first lemon so please be gentle.

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine.

(Un)Fortunate Misunderstanding

It was late at night, Yuri had come out of an expensive bar pissed drunk and was currently driving (very fast) to the complexes owned by the Kaleido Star. Tonight he was finally going to have Sora. Tonight there were no excuses, he was drunk enough.

The journey didn't took long tanks to his speeding and some ignored red lights. When he finally arrived he looked at the complex of buildings and fixed his eyes on the apartment that interested him. Without more delays he got out of the car and headed to the building. Didn't waste time waiting for the elevator and took the stairs, sometimes taking too steps at a time. He didn't care what she would say, tonight he was gonna have her and that was final.

He stopped at the door and knocked just enough for her to hear, the last ting he wanted was for anyone to know about this and spread it through the whole company. After some knocking, the door opened only to reveal the wrong read head. Shit! Wrong door. And now what? He looked at her. Her long hair was loose and adorned her face very well. Her eyes were only partially open and it was obvious that she had been sleeping. Then he lowered his eyes. She was wearing a pink top with matching mini shorts, one of the straps had fallen of her shoulder.

That sight was all it took him. Any possible toughs of Sora immediately vanished from his head. He was too horny and too drunk to be able to ignore that vision.

- Yuri? - came her sleepy voice, a little unsure of what she was seeing.

- Hello there. Mind if I come in? - said Yuri, making his way into her apartment.

- Wha…? - Mia was too sleepy to fully process everything that was happening. Apparently Yuri was at her door and had just entered her apartment………. Why??

She closed the door and turned slowly. When she did, she almost jumped back by the closeness between them. Almost, because she had the door behind her. He put his hands on the door between her head and smiled slyly. Now she was starting to wake up.

- So, - he said. - how about we have a little fun? - his grin intensifying whit his words.

- Hu… - her brain seemed to have lost all his functional abilities. What time was it? And was this really happening or was she dreaming? - What kind of fun? - Stupid answer. Well, it was something in the morning and she had been awakened by a lascivious looking Yuri who was apparently trying to seduce her… and doing a very good job at it. His hair was a little disheveled but it gave him a wild look and his eyes were incredibly dark. He was only wearing a light shirt on his torso and it was unbuttoned till the meddle. Yes, he was definitely doing a very good job at it.

He grinned even more when she made the question. So incredibly innocent. Enough of waiting, he tough as he deepened his head and, softly as not to scare her, brushed his lips on her, one, too times, before covering them completely. She gave a little whimper but aside from that, didn't run away. That was good. He run his tongue along her upper lip and then did the same with the bottom one, then suckled on it. She gave a tiny moan and then gasped and he didn't waste any time plunging inside her mouth. She had a completely different flavor. Tasted like watermelon, fresh and sweet. He made sure he had covered every single bit of her mouth before touching her tongue with his. When this happened she moaned and circled his neck burying her fingers in his hair and started kissing him back, a little uncertain at first. He put his hands at her waist and started playing with the hem of her top. When he felt she was completely relaxed into the kiss, he started lifting the top breaking the kiss only to pass it by her head. Then he began to deposit kisses down her neck, yearning higher moans from her. A particularly sensitive zone apparently. And then made his way down to her right breast catching the already hard nipple between his teeth. She gasped and hang to his hair tighter. With his other hand he started fondling the other one and then switched places, fondling, kissing, sucking and biting. When her moans were satisfactory, one of his hands descended and passed trough her cloths. She was already so wet that he didn't have any problem inserting one finger. She gasped his name and he loved the sound, taking it out and inserting it again receiving a delightful whimper this time. He did this more three times and then added another one, plunging more faster. When her moans became louder he started to make circles with his thumb on her clit and began suckling and biting her neck. That was enough for her to come with a little cry. He kissed his way up her neck to her ear and liked her lobe a little until her gasps for air shortened.

- Where's the bedroom? - he asked huskily.

- S… second d… door on the left. - said Mia between pants.

He picked her up and she circled her legs around his slim waist. Her head was too cloudy for her to make a coherent tough, she had had the best orgasm of her life and that was all that mattered at the moment. Suddenly she felt herself being laid down and felt the soft texture of her mattress. He covered her almost immediately and kissed her again, she welcomed him and kissed back with as much fervor and lust as she could. When she started to get more aware again and the dizziness from the previous pleasure had completely faded, he got up and undressed himself. Boy, was he a sigh. Then he took the rest of her cloths and stopped a little to fully admire her. She blushed a lot but before she knew it he was already positioning himself between her legs. He brushed the tip of his head on her folds and she moaned, and then before she could say anything he trusted deep within her. She gave a cry and arched her back to the sudden intrusion.

- Fuck! You're so tight. Is this your first time? - she heard him ask.

- Y…yes. - she managed to answer. The pain was quickly subsiding and the feeling of him stretching her was overwhelming and wonderful.

She moved a little her hips experimentally and upon deciding it was okay for him to continue she gave him a nod. He liked his lips and pulled almost everything out and then trust again, being careful to do it slowly at first. She moaned and started to trust in time with him. He filled her completely and she could feel all of him inside her and every time he trusted he'd hit a very good spot at her back. Soon, the need was too much, she needed more, her body was craving for release and she was eager to give it.

- Harder… Please, harder. - she panted.

He took no time in answering her pleads and soon they were both panting. She could feel the sweat running down the valley of her breasts and hear the bed that couldn't hold on for much longer and had started to squeak. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He had steaks of sweat running down his forehead and neck and was panting just like her. She slipped her hands down his shoulders, past his chiseled chest and through his abs, bringing them up again and circling them around his neck.

He fastened even more the rhythm and started liking her neck and biting in the junction between her neck and shoulder. She started screaming. The feelings were too good to be able to hold. She was so close now.

- Yu… Yuri… God, I'm… - she heard him grunt and then stiffen, and then she felt him load his seed in her… and then she came. She screamed his name so loud that she was certain that the entire building had heard. She was shivering and shuddering and he was lying on top of her, and she had never felt so good in her entire life. Their hearts were beating uncontrollably and their breading was rushed. They stayed that way, for how long she didn't know. His breading was the first to normalize but he still didn't move. When she finally recovered and lifted her head to look at him, he was asleep.

Mia blinked and then smiled. She was too tired to think about it anyway. She pulled a sheet and covered them, falling asleep almost instantly.

Done!!!... Now I have a dilemma. Should I leave it like that, or continue...or do another oneshot???

Well, you decide! So review and tell me what you think I should do.


	2. Chapter 2

Since I got so many wonderful reviews saying they would like to see more of this story, I decided to give it a shot. So, here you have chapter twoo of (Un)Fortunate Misunderstanding. It is a little bit short (and no lemon in this one)but if the reviews are good I'll post the next one (that has a lemon)soon.

2

The sun brushed Mia's eyes and invited her to wake up.

"Not today," she thought "Today is day off. I'm going to be in bed 'till noon and then I "

Suddenly she remembered.

Last night she had been writing e new play on the computer but inspiration hadn't come visit that particular time so she had given up and gone to bed . Then… she had waken up with someone knocking at her door.

She sat quickly and regretted it immediately. Her whole body hurt and sting. She looked at her bed and found it empty. Could it have been a dream? No, the pain down there was very much real. She got up and tore the sheets stained with her blood out of the bed, then took a shower and drank a cup of chocolate milk. Finally, she picked up the sheets and walked out of the house.

It was a warm day but she was covered in a long skirt and a sleeveless turtleneck. She hadn't felt comfortable using a small skirt or shorts because she was still sore and her walk was funny, as for the turtleneck well, the bite marks on her neck were more than a few.

She went to the nearer garbage disposal and threw the sheets there.

- Good morning Mia! - came the sunny voice of Sora.

- Good morning, Sora.

- How was your night? - asked the other red head, apparently innocently.

- What?! - What kind of question was that?! Had she heard anything?!

- How was your night? - repeated the girl.

- F-fine. Why do you ask?

- You just seem a little bit restless.

- Oh,… I'm fine, thank you. - replied Mia.

- Well, me and the guys are goin' to the beach; swim a little. Wanna come?

- Ah, no but thank you.

- Why not? - asked curiously Sora.

"Because I have fingerprints on my thighs, and bite marks, and a hole lot of many things I don't want you to see."

- I have a new play to write. - came the sudden excuse.

- Oh, ok. See you then. - said Sora, waving her hand.

- Yeah, see ya.

………………………………...

Yuri was sitting in his car, in front of the complex were he had spend the night.

He had waken up at four o'clock in the morning and had realized what he had done. He hadn't been able to sleep with Sora. Instead he had slept with Mia.

Fuck!

How everything had transform from a simple plan to a completely fucked up one, he had no idea. He had lost his focus when he laid eyes on her. Her long hair, her sleepy features, her small sleeping garments, even now, it was enough to arouse him.

But he wanted Sora.

Still, he had been there for over an hour trying to decide if he should go to Mia's apartment or not. He should go talk to her before they went to work. Otherwise, they would create a strange atmosphere. He only hoped she hadn't told Sora anything. If she did, it would ruin his chances with her.

He was still debating himself, when he saw Mia walk a few meters by the car and walk into the building. Without another though he got out of the car and went after her.

………………………………...


	3. Chapter 3

Just as promissed, the next chap!

3

Mia had spent all morning and a little bit of the afternoon walking around. She didn't want to come to the place were it all had happened. She didn't know what to think. He wasn't even there when she woke up. Didn't say anything; didn't explain himself. What was she to think?

She opened the door and was about to shut it with her foot, when another one stopped it. Mia turned around and became face to face with Yuri.

- Can we talk? - he asked without looking to her eyes.

- Oh! Now you want to talk!? - she said crossing her arms over her chest.

- Look,… - he began, running a hand through his hair. - Can we just talk?

- Fine. - she said opening the door to let him pass.

He sat himself on the couch, while she choose to stay up. You could tell by her body language that she was on guard and awfully tense.

- I just came to talk. - he assured her.

- Well then, talk.

- You're going to be this difficult? Fine…

- Excuse me, if I'm not opening my arms and legs at the sight of you! - she yelled.

- …

- You came here yesterday and for some unknown reason decided to take my virginity and then desapeared without a word! How do you expect me to…

- I was drunk, ok?! - he started to yell as well.

- Oh! Why didn't you say so! That explains and excuses it all! - her voice full of sarcasm.

- Well, you were pretty willing if I do recall.

- I was half asleep!! - that comment was seconded with a snort from Yuri. - What was that??

- I think you were very much awake when I was inside of you.

That statement had an immediate effect on both of them. Mia blushed from head to toe and Yuri felt himself get hard from the image his words evoked.

- I think you already explained yourself.

- If it is of any consolation, it wasn't you who I wanted to sleep with. - he said getting up.

- So now, besides a drunk mistake, I'm also a second choise?! - she was furious now.

- That was not what I meant!… I went to the wrong door, but then I saw you, - he said getting close to her. - With your hair down, - he said taking off her hair bands. - Like that.

Mia's heart was accelerating. His scent was filling her senses and it was making it difficult for her to think racionaly or to think at all.

- And that clothing you were wearing didn't help either. - he said, looking at what she was wearing. His gaze caressing her body and making her blush even more. Without realizing it, his head started to descend on its own.

- I wasn't expecting anyone. - she said, beginning to meet his head with hers.

- I know. - he whispered.

Their lips connected in a sworing kiss. Both relishing in the familiar taste and texture. The kiss, a frantic meeting of lips eager to brush againt each other; nibbling and sucking each other. His hands began to travel up and down her torso, remembering the shapes, while she grabed onto his shirt with all her strenght. When he bite her bottom lip she opened her mouth without esitation and welcomed his thirsty tong. He gave a deep moan when her fresh taste invaded his mouth and enterwined his tong in hers. Both caressing each other; mimicking the movements that latter would occur.

Yuri's desire was growing by the moment and his hands soon found the hem of her turtleneck and pushed it out of her head. As soon as the piece of cloth touched the floor she ripped his shirt open, sending flying buttons everywhere. Their mouths found themselves again, while their hands explored each others torsos. His hands descended from her ribcage to her waist and then traveled north of her back until they found the clasp of her bra. Once her breasts were free, he waisted no time in leaving her lips and plant small kisses (he noticed her marks and smiled)through her neck and colarbone, stoping at her left breast. She moaned and buried her hands in his hair, savoring his tonge making circles around her niple until he finnaly gave a soft lick and started sucking on it while giving small pinches to the other.

Mia's head shot back and she breathed a small scream when one of his hands pushed past her skirt and rubed her through her panties. His middle finger caressed her slowly, back and forth, tortuously across her slit, until her panties became wet and his finger moist from her juices.

- I'm ready. - she told him.

That was all Yuri needed to hear. Both of them were more than ready and dismissed desnecessary foreplay.

He grabed her and brought her to the couch where he sat and positioned her above him. Their breathings were fast and short from raw desire. She wasted no time in unbuckling his belt and opening his trousers, freeing him from his ache. His mouth found her special spot on the neck and began sucking it making her moan and press her breasts against his chest.

- I'm glad I was your first. - he said bringing her down on his cock.

The pleasure was so much that both of them closed their eyes and moaned out loud. He grabbed her hips and started a pace where she could pick up. Her face was contorted with pleasure and it was beautiful to watch. She put her hands on his shoulders to balance herself and picked up the pace a little.

- So sweet… - he whispered, not really noticing he was saying it aloud.

He started to meet her trust with his own and the pleasure intensified. She started to moan with each trust and her hands went up to play with her breasts. His back was protesting because of the couch, but he couldn't care less. Right now, the only thing that mattered was the beautiful girl ridding his hard length. Her hands on her breasts were calling to him and he complied, bringing his face torwards one and licking it.

- Ah, … Like that… - she said as he started to give soft bites on her nipples.

- Please don't stop. - she said when his trusts quickened. The wonders this man could do to her body were almost unbearable.

- Say you want me - he breathed down her neck.

- Please don´t stop.

- Say it. - he said giving a particular hard trust.

- I… I want you. - she said breathless.

- Good girl.

His pace accelerated and his trust became irregullar. She new he was close and so was she. Giving one final efford, she matched his rhythm and started sqeezing him. Their moans became louder and the old sofa started to protest.

- Oh, yeah baby… just like that. Come on, cum for me. - he said rubbing her clit.

- Ah, ah, ah,… I'm gonna cum!

Her hwole body became still and all the pleasure came rushing in one big blast. Her walls clung to him while she spasmed. He gave one final trust and lost himself with her. Both trying to prolong that moment of bliss as long as it was possible. Finnaly, her toes uncurled, and she felt him give one last jerk. His head came to reast on her shoulder and she could feel his breathing on her neck giving her chills.

...

Keep the reviews coming, or I won't put more chapters (grins evilly).


End file.
